


The Local

by klynie



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blanket Permission, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-08-11
Updated: 2007-08-11
Packaged: 2017-11-27 07:42:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/659516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klynie/pseuds/klynie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Job done, Harry and Snape wonder what to do next.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Local

**The Local**

  
  
Snape stared down at the small pile of grey ash.   
  
Potter crept out of the shadows.  
  
"Er, well. That was a bit anti-climatic," he said, poking the pile with his toe.  
  
"Stop it," Snape said. "Do you want to walk out of here with the Dark Lord's ashes adhered to your boot?"  
  
"Oh. Yuck." Potter dragged the toe of his boot through the dirt. Snape sighed.  
  
They stared a bit more.  
  
"I honestly have no idea what to do next," Potter admitted.  
  
"We could go to the local and get pissed."  
  
Potter looked startled, then brightened. "You're on."  
  
Snape bought.


End file.
